An unexected life
by Flamin'Moya14
Summary: War once again shows its ugly face after hundreds of years after the time of Sir Aaron. Follow the story of 23 Year old Ash Ketchum, who like many others had to give u their way of life to fight for freedom and bring back peace to the world. AN: I have Updated and added a few things to the current chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**ME: Hey, guys how ya' doin? **

**MEWTWO: Christian, please stop and use proper grammar.**

**ME: Awww come on MewTwo, *smirks like a crazy person* hey MewTwo can I tell you something? MEWTWO: Uhhh, sure I guess. **

**ME: ...Momentai MewTwo, Momentai.**

**TERRIERMON: Hey that's rude, *pouts* that's my line.**

**ME: Geez Terriermon, Momentia. I was just playing.**

**MEWTWO: What's Momentai? **

**ME&TERRIERMON: *GASPS, looking at the clone of Mew* WHAAAAATTTTT, YOU NEVER HEARD OF MOMENTAI?! **

**MEWTWO: * looks at us like weirdos* No remember I was created 8 years ago.**

**ME: *sighs heavily* Sorry guys I guess that you all are thinking what's going on here right? Well don't worry I'm here with a new story, and I was gonna have mewtwo do the disclaimer but now I have to stop Terriermon from digi-volving and attacking Mewtwo. *scratches the back of my head* **

**TERRIERMON: DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT STOPING ME CHRISTIAN!**

**ME: Terriermon, *smirks evilly* don't make me get Suzie.**

**TERRIERMON: *freezes in fear* Y-you w-w-wouldn't dare.**

**ME: I would okay. Jeez Momentai okay. Now Guilmon can you please do the disclaimer? GUILMON: Sure, wait you're not Takatomon. But you smell like Takatomon and like food. ME: Me and Takato are friends so please do the disclaimer an I will give you food if you do. Oh I Christian by the way. GUILMON: Christianmon does not own pokemon, me, and Terriermon. **

**ME:_ WAIIIITTTT! I have to give a shout out to someone who is the inspiration and owner of the story that this is based off of. LADIES AND GENTLMEN, PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR REDWARRIOROFLIGHT_. Okay that's enjoy the story.**

* * *

The God's Chosen Warrior

Chapter: 1

**A Hero's Return home**

"THE SOLDIERS ARE BACK, THE WAR IS OVER, ORRE REGION AND ITS MILITARY HAVE BEEN DEFATED!**" **This is what the soldiers of the WLP (World Pokémon League which has the command of all the Armies in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Shinno, Unova, and Kalos.) heard when the ships and Airplanes they were on allowed them to disembark all over the regions that were part of the WPL.

As the soldiers all finished disembarking in every port in all the regions, they got into their formation and started marching towards their respective port exits. "LEFT, LEFT,...LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT,...' all the soldiers throughout the regions started chanting a cadence within seconds of each other even though they were nowhere near each other. 'WE ARE ARMY, THE MIGHTY ARMY, WE FIGHT FOR PEACE, WE FIGHT FOR FREEDOM, WE FIGHT FOR WHAT IS RIGHT, WE'RE STRONG, WE'RE LOYAL, WE'RE BRAVE, WE ARE FEARED... FOR WE HAVE HAVE ACREUS'S CHOSEN ONE, HIS CHOSEN WARRIOR, HIS RICHOUSE HAND OF JUSTISE, BECAUSE OF HIM WE HAVE NO FEAR, FOR OUR GOD'S CHOSEN WARRIOR IS HERE!" All of the soldiers were shouting cadence all their might, but the soldiers of Kanto and their pokemon could be heard throughout the 7 regions which now include the Orre region.

The Army of Kanto, at Vermillion city port was by far the loudest of all the Battalion's in the Kanto Army. The reason for this is because at the far back of the formation stood one man in all Black Dress Uniform that had his left chest covered in military commendation ribbons, badges, and medals. On the man's shoulders there were cords of different colors on both that went under both shoulder straps under his ranks which had an Eagle holding a pokeball in its talons, and around the man's neck was a medal that no one in the WPL military had ever gotten, the reason for this is because the WPL made this medal just for him. The man was known as "The Wrath of Kanto" and "The God of War" by his enemies while the soldiers of the WPL knew this man as "The Chosen One", "The God's Chosen Warrior", and "The God's Hand of Justice" but his name was Ash Red Ketchum. Ash was looking at his Battalion the same Battalion which he saved from utter extermination, Ash was amazed that this was that same Battalion because they were proud, standing tall, shouting the cadence they made up to honor him and his actions through out the war.

As the Vermillion City Battalion marched to the city center, they soon realized that they weren't the only one's saying the cadence for their hero. "LEFT, LEFT,...LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT,...WE ARE ARMY, THE MIGHTY ARMY, WE FIGHT FOR PEACE, WE FIGHT FOR FREEDOM, WE FIGHT FOR WHAT IS RIGHT, WE'RE STRONG, WE'RE LOYAL, WE'RE BRAVE, WE ARE FEARED... FOR WE HAVE ACREUS'S CHOSEN ONE, HIS CHOSEN WARRIOR, HIS RICHOUSE HAND OF JUSTISE, BECAUSE OF HIM WE HAVE NO FEAR, FOR OUR GOD'S CHOSEN WARRIOR IS HERE!" The men in the Battalion smiled as they now noticed that the people who were at the ship port, were following them marching along with them. As Ash followed his Battalion he started wondering what he is going to do now that the war is over. "_Thanks to the war, I gave up my dream to become a Pokémon master and while the Army paid me, I still want to travel; but this war has made me realize that life is short and that it could end at anytime."_ This is what was going through Ash's mind as he marched behind the Battalion that now had civilian's walking with them, at the sight of this he smiled and started shouting the cadence along with his fellow soldiers.

* * *

5 minutes later at Vermillion City center

"...After five years of war, five years of worry, five years of sadness, five years of bloodshed... the war is now officially over.' the Mayor of the city recapped and confirmed with her own sadness and despair, but that changed to joy and gratitude as he gave thanks to her own son's that fought against the enemy. '...we are surrounded by many great men and women who fought hard and bravely, to bring peace back to the world, and bring peace and avenge their fallen comrades." The mayor paused for, a moment of silence while Ash order for his Honor Guards, and his color guard to fire their rifles to begin the 7 volley salute as well as the presenting and posting of the colors. Ash and the rest of the Battalion stood at attention and presented arms while silently crying. Ash wasn't ashamed that he was crying because he knew that the entire Battalion was crying as well he knew that they were crying for lost friends, as well as broken families. "... Thank you, Colonel Ketchum for that, Ash just nodded his head and took his place on the stage next to the Mayor.

As Ash took his place the Mayor continued her speech, ' I am sad that my two son's were taken from me, but I am thankful that my two boy's served in this very battalion, and I know that when my boy's were on their death beds it was, Colonel Ketchum who tried to save them with his power of Aura, and when that was futile he sat there comforting them, I know that I should be sad that they are gone, but every time I read their letter's, they would always tell me how Colonel Ketchum would go out of his way to make sure everybody was taken good care of. So now that the war is over I would like to present Mr. Ketchum with the key to the city, and have a memorial wall built to honor the memory of all the soldiers that have lost their lives." As she finished speaking she stepped down from the podium, and Ash stepped up to the podium to speak.

"Well, where should I start,... um, well I would like to say that I am sorry for every body who has lost a loved one in this terrible conflict, I am sorry that I couldn't save you two boy's Madam Mayor, I truly am sorry to every body who had someone who served in this battalion and lost their life, I'm sorry that I couldn't save them, for this reason...I am retiring from the Army to pursue something that is close to me. Incase of another conflict I will reenlist without hesitation, and I promise that I will be stronger that I will be able to save those under my command." Ash declared as he addressed the crowd with tears falling rom his eyes, as he saluted the crowed, stepped away from the podium and walked off the stage. As he did this the most unexpected thing happened, as he was walking away from the town center the soldiers that were in the battalion that used to lead were now following him.

Ash noticed this and turned around to ask what they were doing, " Guy's what are you doing you should stay at the ceremony, they are doing it to honor you, to honor those we lost, and to welcome you home safely." As soon as he finished saying this the battalion replied, " We will follow you Colonel, to the ends of the world, you might have not been able to save several people, but every body who is standing here in front of you has been saved by you Sir, you have risked your life for us, and you have earned our trust as well as our loyalty." the battalion said to him. To say that Ash was shocked was an understatement, he was well for-lack-of-a-better-word shocked beyond belief. "So if that is how you all feel, I suppose there's nothing I can do to change your mind, right?" Ash asked the soldier's or former soldier's.

"Well, I'm going to be accepting an offer that was given to me before the war, after I had beaten the Kanto Battle Frontier." Ash told what he plans to do to the former soldier's. The former soldier's had their jaws on the deck, with their tongues rolled out of their mouths, like the red carpet for Elsea when she went out in public. Ash let out a chuckle at their reaction,because he forgot that he was the only one who has officially beaten Pyramid King Brandon after three battles, he lost two times before he finally defeated Brandon, the third time they battled Ash used not only his strongest pokemon, but also his closest pokemon, it was their bond that he had with them. Ash was brought out of his past that he was happily reliving by a, young girl who looked no older than seven years old came up to him.

"Uh-ummmm Sir...' Ash noticed that one this girl was nervous, and two that she was still being formal with him even though he announced his resignation moments ago was slightly annoyed but decided to calm her nerves, before she could continue. "Before you speak again, Kelly, I'm no longer in command of this Battalion which I may add has disbanded itself so if you may please call me Ash, secondly take a deep breath and relax then speak your mind." Ash told the young girl in his friendliest voice that he could manage. The aforementioned girl took a deep breath like she was told, then start to speak again. 'Okay Si-, I mean Ash, I wanted to know that if when you go to talk to the head of the Battle Frontier..., that if I could go with you?" Kelly asked her former commander while she tried to hide her nervousness, and her fear of being left alone. Ash noticed this and felt pity for the girl, because when he found her, she was only five years old.

Kelly was sixteen years younger, plus to Ash, Kelly was more like a daughter to him because the day he found her he saw how scared she was not to mention the fact that he could tell she had cried the entire time she was inside the crate. Ash at the time was training to control his Arua and master it, but Ash discovered that Kelly had the Power of Aura, but he noticed something weird about her Aura, he noticed that it was almost identical to his which led him to belive that she had to have some of Sir Aaron's blood in her. After this discovery he asked her if she had family back home, to only find out that she had a mother only but that her mother sent her to kanto to avoid the bombings of shinno, but every time he asked what her mothers name was she would start crying because she didn't know if her mom was alive, so Ash became protective of her. Now I know that you maybe like how is a seven year old able to go with an army battalion across sea's and into a war-zone, well the fact is simple, a certain pink pokemon told Ash when he first met her.

* * *

_flashback two years ago_

_Ash was going to his tent in the middle of a army base in the Orre Region. On the way to his ten he passed a stack of wooden crates marked morale boosters, he noticed that the was a noise coming from one of them. When he tried to listen closwe he noticed that the sound, sounded like a child crying. So at this point he was looking around for something to open the crate where the sound was coming from but couldn't find anything, so he used the next best thing, his Aura. Ash formed an Aura double edged katana and used it to wedge the top panel of the crate open. When he did he shocked to find a five year old girl with black hair, the girl had her hair styled like a person he know for a while before having to part ways with her before the war. When the girl saw Ash she immediately jumped out an was klinging to him like velcro, clearly scared but happy that she was out side of the box. Ash just stood threre holding the little girl, but as he held her he looked inside the crate and saw a pink cat like pokemon that was looking at him with its big blue childlike eyes. The pink pokemon said "Mew,mew,mew,mew!" When ash shrugged and acted like he didn'to know what the pink pokemon now know as Mew, huffed before taking a deep breath and staring at Ash._

_'Hello Chosen one, it's been a while I, miss you at the castle, it's been boring there not even the queen seems to even want to have fun.' mew spoke to ash through telepath._

_'Oh hello Mew, yes it has been a while but the is at war no one can play, I miss you too as well as mewtwo and the clones, but why are you here and who is this girl?' Ash telepathed back to her happy that he was able to talk to his friend but was more worried about the girl._

_Mew was doing barrel rolls while laughing, well "mewing" before she telepathed again, 'The girls name is Kelly I do not know where she's from but she is not from Kanto that's for sure, and to why she is here it's my fault, I wanted to play and thought you were in Pallet town so I teleported there, and went to look for you...' She paused to look ash holding the girl before going on, 'so when I went to your house I found your mom hold someone but I noticed it wasn't you, but her and she was crying so I decided that I would play with her and make her feel better, so after I talked to Delia and found out where you were I decided to play with her. After getting to know the girl we started playing hide and seek but not in pallet, we were playing in vermilion city on the docks. The girl chose to hide first and let mew find her, the girl hid in a crate which was heading for the Orre Region for the soldiers fighting.' Mew said while looking down as if trying to avoid the sight of the girl crying._

_'When the crate that the girl was hiding in was sealed, the little girl started to panic, asking for me to find her, which I heard, so I started feeling for her mind. I soon found her mind in one of the crate's and that's when I teleported into the crate with the little I tried to teleport out but, the crate somehow prevented me from doing so. I was getting tired after trying time after time, trying to find a way out of the crate but alas to no avail, I started to think how the girl would survie being in the crate for an unknow amount of time with no food or water. Thankfully Arceus was smiling and watching over us because the girl found that the crate was filled with sweet's, dried food and fruit, and had water and energiy drinks.' Mew said after she looked up to find that Ash was rocking the girl in his arms, like he was parent._

_'It must've been a week after we were traped in that vile wooden box, and atleast three days since we and our wooden prison left the port and got shipped here, and one day after that before you found us.' Mew ending the little tale of their strange adventure, just floated there looking at Ash waiting for him to speak._

_Ash was about to say something, when Mew darted towards Ash's belt and tapped one of his Pokeball's that sucked her in and dinged imediatly after the ball closed, indicating a sucessful capture._

_Ash at this time stood there for a couple of seconds before fainting, bringing the little girl with him to the ground, and with that they fell asleep in each others arms._

_Flashbacke end_

* * *

"Of course Kelly, you know that you will always be welcomed to come with me maybe we could try to find your mother after the meeting if you would like." Ash said to the young Aura user with his goofy smile.

Ash and Kelly both set off to the Kanto Battle Frontier HeadQuarters building in Vermilion city, talk about coincidence right anyhow lets follow the two Aura users.

"I'm surprised that I still remembered where the Frontier HQ is, I hope that Scott still has the offer open for me." Ash thinks out loud, which earns him a 'really you didn't bother to ask ahead of time' look from Kelly, which Ash catches and scratches the back of his head like how he always does when someone glares at him.

After scratching his head he just shrugs his broad shoulders and walks through the doors into the main Lobby, which has a single circular desk that has two receptionist one was a guy that look he was in his early thirties, while his partner was a young girl who was at least around twenty seven years old, both of the receptionist had silver, and grey hair that looked like smoke each time their hair moved. "Hello, welcome to the Battle Frontier HQ this building is where all the Frontiers started out, this is also where the Frontier brains come to have meetings, how may we help you?" The two smoke haired receptionist greeted Ash and Kelly simotainously.

"Uhh yeah can you tell me if Scott is here?" Ash asked but as he asked a phone rang Causing one of the smoke like haired employes to answer it. The one who answered the phone nodded his head before hanging up and turning to Ash and Kelly. "Mister Scott has asked to see you in his office, which is on basement level fifty, just take the elevator on your right it will take you there immediately." The smoke haired male said as he have out the directions.

"Thanks, okay let's get going, we wouldn't want to keep my future boss waiting, right?" Ash waved a good bye to the two receptionists before getting on the elevator that would take him and his serogate daughter to Scott.

After two minutes of listening to PKMN trainer Red's theme, Ash felt so pumped that he realized that he hasn't been this pumped since he took the Kalos league challenge when he was eighteen. The doors opened revealing a chubby man who was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt, he was also wearing a pair of tan cargo shorts, he was wearing a pair of Oakland Sport shades that covered his eyes. "Ash, it's good to see you again, it's been a long time since I lasts saw you wow you've grown quite a bit." the man said to Ash who was at the time had a smile that could make a shadow pokemon turn back to normal. **  
**

"It's good to see you scott, how have you been, has anyone beaten any of the frontiers other than me?" Ash asked as he went up a Scott and held out his hand for Scott to shake. Scott who was now smiling like Ash didn't shake ash's hand, instead he grabbed ash and brought him into a bone crushing hug, as he was hugging ash he noticed a girl behind ash and he started wondering who she was. That was until Scott noticed that she had Ash's smile but that was he saw that made him think that she might be Ash's daughter so he decided to ask Ash about her.

"Ash, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Scott, what is it you want to ask me?" Ash replied as he tried to catch his breath after being crushed by Scott.

"Okay, who is the little girl behind you?" Scott asked casually.

"Oh I forgot to introduce her to you, my bad well this is Kelly." Ash said as he realized gestured to her to come forward while he was scratching his head because he completely forgot that Kelly was there with him.

"Hiya, I'm Kelly, Ash found me when I was traped in a crate during the war in Orre, he was my guardian, as well as 'father figure' to me since my mom is in Sinnoh and I never knew my dad. " Kelly said to Scott which caused Scott to look at Ash and Kelly then back to Ash and then back to Kelly before finally Staring at Ash for an explanation.

Ash chuckled "What she means is that I'm like a father to her since she doesn't know anything about her dad, and yes she is only seven that's another reason why I took her in, but I will explain more after we get down to business okay." Ash explained while trying to hide his excitement.

"Ehe, okay but I want a full explanation okay." Scott sighed as he had to accept Ash's proposal, but he made a mental note to do a DNA cross check between Ash and Kelly. Scott motioned for Ash and Kelly to follow him in to the office, which the two people did and walked in to the room with Scott who closed the door before they started the meeting.

* * *

**AN: Phew, I wanted to make this chapter longer but I want to make you guys think about a few things. Please review creative critisum is aprreciated while flames aren't. Sorry for any misspelled words but there is only so much spell check can do. Sorry guys about the rookie mistake withthe ages I didn't do my math properly, not to metion I hate Math with a burning passion that i wish the covenant would glass math. ;(**

**ASH: 23 years old**

**KELLY: 7 years old**

**Scott:36 years old**

**Battalions name: Roughnecks**

**yes there is going to be a pairing in the beging but I'm not sure if I am going to make a harem.**

**Laters guys**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am not going to do the script dialogue for the intro this time as I believe that it takes up space. I am currently spending more on this story, due to the fact that I have written more stories where the world was dragged into a world war, or the world has just witnessed the end of the war, so yeah and because i have no idea on how to start the third chapter of my first fic. Any how have no fear I have not give up yet but please bear with me because I will work on chapters for** "THE BOND OF FRIENDSHIP THROUGH TIME"**but they will be extremely slow to the point that it might seem like I have abandoned it even though I haven't. So yeah, on with the Fic. Oh and sorry if this chapter is extremely short because i want to focus on the contract deal.

ASH: 23

KELLY: 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ONLY KELLY, MY OWN OC, AND THE TIMELINE OF THIS FIC.**

* * *

Last time we saw our hero, his kind of not really adopted daughter, and Scott walk in to a room before the door closed, let's join them now I think they are waiting on us. *Opens the door*

The room had pearly white walls that seemed to shine, in the middle of the room was a mahogany round table that had mahogany chairs around the circumference of it. Within said room there were four people but one was not visible nor was that person's presence known to one thirty year old man, who was talking to the two people or more specifically one person in particular who seemed to be holding two conversations at the same time, and the third one was a young seven year old raven haired girl.

"So what you're saying, Scott is that due to the fact that when I went through Boot Camp under the direction of Brandon that I don't have to under go the internship phase before being initiated as a Frontier Brain?" Ash asked to confirm what he had heard. Scott simply nodded his head to the former soldier who was starting to argue that this was unfair to the rest of the frontier brains that went through the internship term, who learned to become the people they were today. Scott was happy that the younger Ash that he knew was still there always thinking about others and putting their thoughts before himself, _'He's definitely going to be the best and most powerful frontier brain ever_.' Scott thought to himself.

"Ash I'm serious it's okay hell even Brandon told me that when he was training you that he was putting you through the F-B internship training **(AN: Not Facebook but Frontier Brain thus F-B)** the entire time during Boot." Scott told Ash with a 'I-KNEW-HE-WOULD-DO-THAT' smirk. Ash at the this time was shaking his head like he had a hunch about what Brandon was doing I mean come on who would feed their pokemon PokeBlocks during a war.

"So I guess all that's left is choosing a Frontier Name, choosing a Battle Facility, and finally signing the contract, right?" Ash asked Scott who nodded. Ash smiled as because he knew what type of facility he was going to ask for because he knows where Scott can either get it or look at so that he can have his builders make him one. "Scott, i have an idea about what my name should be but I want to hear your ideas?" Ash asked Scott. "Hmmm, well since you will be the final challenge for all of my Frontiers, so how about..._ 'The Frontier Colonel, or General'? _Scott chipped in his ideas to Ash. "Well, technically I was supposed to be a General but I refused the Promotion, and I refused it several more times before they gave up, official records actually have me listed as a General while I was still a Colonel, so I choose '_The Frontier General'_ as my name." Ash said happily knowing that this would work with his plan.

"Okay on the next thing your Battle Facility, what would you like it to be a Pentagon, Octagon, Dome?" Asked Scott halfheartedly. As Scott was naming shapes for a possible Facility for Ash, Ash decides to start his second plan. "Actually Scott, what I have in mind is an actual War Machine that the Allies were making but wasn't finished due to the fact that the war ended. The fact of the matter is that this "War Machine" is actually a Spaceship that was basically an Aircraft Carrier. It's named the **INFINITY**, Hull classification symbol is **INF-101**. (**AN: I am not going to type the specifications for the ship if you want to see them look up UNSC Infinity)** The Armed force have decided to decommission the project and build, so I want the Infinity as my Battle Facility Scott." Ash told a now shocked and now excited Scott.

"Ash... if it was anybody else I would of ripped the contract and called the Military Police (MP's) and throw them into military jail myself, because that project is...above top secret...and also...my baby." Scott was now crying out of pure happiness that he will actually get to finish his pet project, and not to mention the fact that Ash is the one who saved it. Ash at this moment was confused, worried, and slightly disturbed at Scott's reaction to his suggestion, yeah in retrospect it was kinda expected knowing that Scott was one of the biggest if not THE biggest weapons contractor in the world but the fact that Scott was crying about the fact that the Infinity was going to be saved shocked him none the less.

"Well Scott can I have her?" Ash asked while he was trying to hide his nervousness.

"Of course Ash you can have her, she was going to be given to you anyways even if she was completed before the war ended, but there's one thing you need to know." Scott told Ash the greatest thing that Ash has heard and then shot it down with a MAC cannon.

"Really, that's so awesome, and what is it, is it something bad?" Ash asked nervously.

"No its nothing bad, it's probably a huge plus, the Infinity is home to advanced military experiments, military technology, weapons, and aircraft as well as a super soldier program that has three Battalions already on the ship as well as battalions of Pokemon Rangers and Aura Guardians, and a few more stuff that you will find out later." Scott said to Ash causally like if it's completely normal for someone to have advanced military technology, soldiers, and seamen inside the Infinity's bowels. (**AN: no pun intended you dirty perv's...JK ;P...not really...maybe...it's up to you**) Anyways sorry about that, when Ash heard this he dropped like a Drop Pod shot out of a MAC cannon was an understatement, when he fell he left a dent in the floor.

"Ash, Ash, Ash, ASH, wake up..." Kelly yells while she was shaking Ash to wake up.

"Uhh, what's his problem, what I said was not as big as my biggest projects...' Scott says before leaning towards Kelly's ear and whispering 'my biggest project is to find a way to make twinkies less fattening but still tastes sooo good." Scott whispers before pulling out a Briefcase and opens it showing that its filled with twinkies that are unwrapped shinning like gold bricks before devouring them like a snorlax that has the "munchies" bad.

After hearing that Kelly drops to the ground in the same fashion as Ash, but what was different about Kelly was that she went down sucking her thumb, before grabbing hold of Ash's right arm and cuddling with it. That weird action was put to shame when Ash turned and wrapper his arms around Kelly like a father would to their child when they were scared or couldn't sleep.

As this was going on Scott was just there standing over them watching in curiosity before he notices that Ash was talking in his sleep...well mumbling something.

_'What is he saying?_' Scott thought to himself, before getting closer to the mumbling man.

"...Waiter... stake...well done...salad for my wife... And the same as my order for my princess..."Ash mumbled out as he was talking in his fainted state.

And if that wasn't weird enough, Scott noticed that when Ash revealed what was going on in his dream sort of, he noticed that Ash was glowing a light cyan hue that so engulfed him, and started to slither toward the teenager that he held in his arms, which he also noticed was starting to glow, but to his surprise the color of the glowing was the exact same as Ash's and both Ash and Kelly's glowing intensified as the got closer together. Scott was just there staring at the two glowing people until Ash's glow merged with Kelly's and the entire room was filled with a bright Sapphire blue glow that seemed to pulsate before dying out, and five seconds later after the light died down Ash and Kelly both shot up from the ground looking at each other before shouting.

"I'M YOUR DAD/ I'M YOUR DAUGHTER" The two former soldier's shouted while looking and pointing at each other.

Scott's jaw dropped when he heard this.

"What's going on here?" Scott asked no one in particular.

Ash ignored Scott and just stared into Kelly's eyes, before turning to Scott.

"Scott I just found out that Kelly is in fact my daughter." Ash confirmed only half of Scott's question before he continued to talk.

"I know that Kelly is now in fact my daughter is because her Arua is exactly the same as mine, it has the same structure, nobodies Aura is the same as someone elses, unless the person is a direct relative to that person or two people have been fated to be together, I know this because before the war I studied and trained in Aura in Rota." Ash explained to Scott and sort of to Kelly who at the moment was getting tears in her eyes.

"...Dad?" Kelly asked trying to hold back her tears. "I'm...so happy...that I finally found." Kelly stuttered out after she failed to hold back her tears freely crying, but she wasn't sad, she was far from it she was happy, happy that she had someone to call a dad, glad that she finally actually know's who her dad is now.

Ash saw that Kelly was crying but he didn't know why she was but the fact that he was staring at the girl who he just found out was his daughter, she was the who girl that he took under his wing during a war, she was the same girl that could of died at anytime during the war, was now crying in need of comfort, but he didn't know what caused him to reach out to her and pull her in to a bone crushing hug that she didn't reject or try to push away from but seemed to embrace it.

"Shhhhh, No need to worry, Kelly I'm here now, I'm here and I'm not leaving you, because like you said, I'm your guardian, but now your my little princess." Ash said to Kelly as he was holding and soothing her.

Now the two of them were hugging, only this time Kelly wasn't the only one crying, Ash was now crying because he felt ashamed of himself because he unintentionally became his on father, he accidentally became the man he vowed that he would not become, who abandoned his only son and wife, He became Giovani Ketchum, the man who left them for his own deeds.

At the thought of this Ash made a promise to not only himself but to Kelly. _'I promise Kelly as soon as I get the Infinity, you and me are going to go around the world and look for your mom, and I think I know who it is but I need to check with every girl I met on my journy. But first we must stop by and visit someone who will probably kill me when she finds out but be happy that she finally has a grandchild... **we must visit...MOM!**'_ Ash shuddered with fear knowing first hand how mom can get when she gets excited, but he also knew that with her excitement comes the thing that is now no longer his favorite, and most loved thing in the world because it was replaced by his daughter, his little princess, he couldn't wait for the food to come.

**AN: Whoo, so there you go guys there you have the second chapter of An Unexpected Life. I'm not sure if you guys liked how I threw in the family reunion and ended it with the previously unaware father and daughter hugging and crying in each others arms. I am sorry about the length of this chapter, I will try to make it to you guys later.**

**Please review, later guys**


	3. Authors note

**AN: Hey guys I'm sorry but this isn't a new chapter that one is somewhat done I just have add a couple of things, anyways its been a while sorry for the lateness, I haven't been feeling to good plus I have been trying to wrap up my senior year but not to fear, this summer I will be doing nothing but typing for this story, but I don't know if I will be going to college first or enlisting in the Army, so bare with me please.**

**Also I want to ask you all something. Who do you guys think that Kelly's mom is, PM me your guess when I get to revealing who she is will i announce who got it right first. ok so ummm yeah thats all for now. Bye**


End file.
